His Victim Once, His Victim Again
by Sympathetic Wishes
Summary: What was Botan's life before a grim reaper?


**Third installment in my BotanxYouko series. The other two are called Voyeurism and Stolen by a Fox.**

**Starts from the episode "Legendary Bandit: Yoko Kurama" and then goes AU from there. I have tried to keep all character personalities canon.**

**Note: I've made Botan MUCH older, than the anime implies she is.**

* * *

She never thought she'd ever hear that voice again.

When the storm clouds converged across the arena, the black lightning thundered across the misting space...and his silhouette, after so many years, once more appeared in front of her.

Botan wretched.

Yukina, Keiko and Shizuru all rushed to surround her inside the metallic seats of the stadium as she vomited, Shizuru elbowing away any demon that stubbornly refused to move for them. Yukina ran a sympathetic hand down Botan's backside as more bile continued to rush out of the poor ferry girl, mainly water since Botan hadn't had a big breakfast or lunch. Still, the sight was more than revolting and even some of the most hardened looking demons around them turned the other way or stood up for another seat altogether.

The blue haired ferry girl tried to reach out for support from one of the guard rails but her shaky palm failed to locate it without her looking up. Botan's entire being was forced hunched over on the ground, against her will, and there was nothing she could do about it.

As a ghost from her past once again came to haunt her.

Through the speakers of the stadium, his voice spoke in third person about himself: **"Youko has _returned_ they cry."**

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

Botan felt the world around her constricting. Sweat pooled around her forehead and then down her face as even more liquid spewed forth from her.

Ura Urashima's terrified voice sounded into the loudspeaker, in response to Kurama:

"Did you say Youko! Youko, the Spirit Fox? Youko the Legendary Bandit? THE Youko?!"

His trembling high pitched voice reminded Botan of her very own voice, almost two centuries ago:

_"Pl-please just- just leave me alone! I'm not even a demon!"_

Botan lost the strength in her legs as her vision clouded, clouded with her life from before. From before she became a ferrier of spirits. From before she knew what real pain felt like.

_**"Let's see...how best shall I deal with my prey?"**_

Botan was crying, without her realizing it, hunched onto her side as violent tremors raked straight through her body. Keiko was worryingly rubbing her back while Yukina was trying to perform a healing technique on her.

Unfortunately, the wound Botan had was not physical and so there was nothing Hiei's sister could do to help. The pain the ferry girl felt was far deeper than any wound two fighters could inflict upon each other...because Botan was once again coming face to face with her rapist.

"THIS must be a..._nightmare_…" Ura Urashima's panicking voice sounded once again through the speakers.

And again Kurama's steely cool voice came dauntlessly: **"There is no room for your fantasies and denial vermin. Be assured, I am alive…"**

A part of Botan was also in denial. That this was some sick joke Koemna or even Yenma, was playing on her.

Shizuru had picked her writhing form up from the ground by then, carrying her out towards the exit of the stadium with Keiko and Yukina following close behind. Unfortunately, the seats were nearly all packed and so, even with Shizuru angrily shoving demons out of her way, they couldn't get out fast enough. Not that anyone knew the source of Botan's agony came straight from the loudspeakers:

"PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Please...help me…

That last phrase came from both Ura's desperate voice and also from inside her memories, once again echoing a victimized voice she'd fought hard to forget.

**"...the pain will make every second feel like an eternity."**

Finally Botan could no longer hold it; the flashback fell on her like a million bricks.

_"St-st-stop….please!" she cried right as his claws shredded her obi, a second before his entire body came smothering hers on top of the mat._

_His mouth came pressing over hers to force her into quiet submission. Simultaneously, the silver haired man shoved open her kimono, pushing it off of both her shoulders, despite her struggling._

Botan felt as if he still had his claws on her, as if she was still being violated all over again.

_**...the pain will make every second feel like an eternity.**_

* * *

Short I know, but would anyone like to see this continued?


End file.
